


Sense 9

by Imperias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperias/pseuds/Imperias
Summary: Harry Potter has suffered all too much, the last of the magicals run into the dawn from their counterparts the muggles. With a last ditch effort Harry tries too recover the very ensence of magic away from their firm grasp. When all hope is lost, 8 strangers apear before Harry and he discovers what family really means.





	Sense 9

She lies unmoving, with the heaviness of a corpse: the slender curve of her limbs glow like pools of moonlight caught in the smoke-stained rings of the burnt mattress. Like an abscess, the room aches of rot, and yet: her eyes, open as windows to some unseen bliss, impossibly beautiful

eyes that might belong to an angel, staring without judgment,without regret or paths or loss until-- She blinks. Suddenly we become aware of the broken sink and the drip of the and louder until it sounds like a hammer on an anvil. A tinnitus swells in her ear, at first soft like an approaching mosquito that becomes the piercing scream on an ambulance. A rotten burrito is swarmed with flies. She looks out at a small hole in the floor, poorly covered by wooden floorboards, and something darkens behind her eyes. She knows she must move. Her arm slides across the rough polyester of the mattress and it feels like a belt sander. Sweat soaks through her simple t-shirt. Nerves pulse with the tension of a toaster suspended about a bathtub; the slightest movement threatening her life.She drags herself up and begins to crawl, fingernails scraping across the wood floor as she pulls herself forward, inch by agonizing inch as-- The migraine bores through her temple as her shaking fingers pry open the loose boards in the floor and reach into the safety of her secret--Folds of foil wrappers glitter in the darkness. She picks through them, each one as empty as the last, each dropped beside another metal object; a loaded .38. Her supply gone, her needles empty, she feels her mind beginning to tear itself apart as if it were suddenly ejected into the vacuum of space, every molecule trying to escape in a different direction.

 

ANGEL

 _...Please help me_.

 

JONAS

_I'm here._

 

Suddenly a dark silhouette is in the room, sitting beside her.

 

ANGEL

_Jonas…_

 

JONAS

_Yes, my love. I'm here._

 

ANGEL

_It hurts…_

 

JONAS

_I know._

 

ANGEL

_..need medicine._

 

JONAS

_I'm sorry, my love. There's no more time. It has to be now._

 

ANGEL

_Not ready... too weak._

 

JONAS

_None of us were ever as strong as you._

 

Her eyes burn with tears.

 

ANGEL

_I miss us. I miss you._

 

JONAS

_Ohhh mon coeur s'ouvre a at voix._

 

She smiles and her smile brightens the room.

 

ANGEL

_Your first words in French to me._

 

JONAS

_I meant them then. I mean them now._

 

ANGEL

_How scared you were._

 

JONAS

_I'm from Harlem. People from my hood don't suddenly start speaking French. Not to mention, I was kissing a woman I'd never met._

 

ANGEL

_French kissing._

 

He smiles.

 

JONAS

_French kissing._

 

He kisses her.

 

JONAS

_You will always be mon coeur._

 

A surge of pain knifes through her.

 

ANGEL

_Ohhhh, Jonas. Help me._

 

JONAS

_You can do this._

 

She groans.

 

JONAS

_It's the size of the cluster. Follow the umbilicus._

 

She closes her eyes.

 

ANGEL

_What if he's here? Waiting. I don't want anyone else to die because of me._

 

JONAS

_They'll be hunted, born or unborn. You can give them a fighting chance._

 

She nods as her breath comes violent and ragged as a saw blade. She takes his hand and starts to scream. When she opens her eyes she sees-- The medicine chest mirror flash open, her reflection disappearing while-- A handsome Chicago cop, WILL, flips the medicine cabinet

closed, holding a bottle of sleeping pills he looks up to find the Angel's face reflected in the mirror--

 

ANGEL

_I... see them…_

 

we see in a series of panning and tracking moves, each character connected by a subjective POV to another view of a different character but all the same age--

 

RILEY dances at an illegal warehouse party in London feeling

connected to everyone and everything until the Angel's eyes

find her--

 

CAPHEUS, a matatu driver in Nairobi swerves off the road when

he sees her--

 

High above the glittering spires of Seoul, SUN, her body as

lithe and effortless as the branches of a willow tree,

practicing her morning martial art, calmly understanding that

she is suddenly not alone--

 

As LITO, a living Bernini sculpture, dips a bloody hand into

the holy water of a small church outside Mexico, and begins

walking down the aisle, a gun dangling from his other hand

when the Angel appears--

 

While KALA, a beautiful Indian woman, watches a romantic

Bollywood film in the darkness of her bedroom, her younger

sister sound asleep, the Angel barely visible in the warm

electric glow as--

 

WOLFGANG, dressed in black, picks the lock of an expensive

flat, then opens the door to find Angel --

 

NOMI injects herself with female hormones in the bathroom,

startled when she looks into the mirror to find the face of

the Angel staring back at her.

 

JONAS

_You did it…_

 

ANGEL

_There is another one. It hurts too much_

 

JONAS

_No...no there is only suppose to be eight of them_

 

ANGEL

_He is special, i can see him now_

 

There is a huge explosion and Angel watches HARRY incapacitate four assailants before gazing at her. _.I’m sorry i can't save you_ he kneels down and ANGEL reaches for his head _you must protect them._

 

JONAS

_How_

 

ANGEL

_His love outshine my own_

 

JONAS

_So he will be another birther_

 

ANGEL

_More, they will find each other faster_

 

BOOM

 

Jonas walks over to the broken window

 

JONAS

_They are here_

 

_ANGEL_

_So is he…_

 

_We pan to find another figure now standing in the room, MR. WHISPERS. He kneels beside her. His voice is like the rasp of a page of the Bible being turned._

 

_JONAS_

_Does he know?_

 

_She shake her head._

 

  1. _WHISPERS_



_Then it's true. I've never seen a Birthing._

 

_She tightens as he inspects her._

 

  1. _WHISPERS_



_It was painful. I can feel it._

 

_JONAS_

_Fight him._

 

_ANGEL_

_I can't…_

 

_He notices the hole with the needles and foil wrappers._

 

  1. _WHISPERS_



_Ahhh, that's how you were hiding from me._

 

_She turns away from him to Jonas._

 

_ANGEL_

_Go…_

 

_JONAS_

_I won't leave you--_

 

  1. _WHISPERS_



_Is that Jonas?_

 

_ANGEL_

_Please…_

 

_JONAS_

_Mon couer--_

 

  1. _WHISPERS_



_Tell him I'm looking forward to meeting him._

 

_JONAS_

_Don't listen to him._

 

_She begins to cry. There are boots on the stairs, rising towards us._

 

_JONAS_

_I love you…_

 

_ANGEL_

_I... love you--_

 

  1. _WHISPERS_



_Does he know you're lying?_

 

_ANGEL_

_Stop--_

 

  1. _WHISPERS_



_Or is it still our little secret--_

 

_JONAS_

_Angelica--_

 

_ANGEL_

_I can't do it, not if you're here._

 

_Jonas nods, knowing he will never see her again._

 

_JONAS_

_Adieu, mon couer._

 

_He kisses her hand, tears wet her cheeks and he is gone._

 

  1. _WHISPERS_



_Does he know you betrayed him?_

 

_She reaches into the hole and pulls out the gun._

 

  1. _WHISPERS_



_Come now my child, how many times have you made that threat?_

 

_Tears stream down her face as she cradles the gun._

 

  1. _WHISPERS_



_We both know you won't do it. You can't. You're one of us. One of the Good guys and we still have work to do. Put the gun down._

 

_She stares at him. A resolve growing in her eyes. The boots are outside the door._

 

  1. _WHISPERS_



_You're coming home with me._

 

_She shakes her head._

 

_ANGEL_

_No._

 

_The door bursts open--Mr Whispers rushes in, leading a group of paramilitary soldiers--_

_He is no longer where he was beside her. She puts the gun in her mouth staring hard at him--_

 

  1. _WHISPERS_



_Stop her!_

 

_She pulls the trigger._

  


WILL wakes from the sound of the gun shot. His body is slick with sweat. Sensations flood in: the dampness of the sheet sticking to his limbs, the open window and the sweet fetid air from of the alley lined by dumpsters cooked by the summer sun, the pulsing techno drum of a party

going on in the next apartment. A migraine inserts itself. It bores deeper with every thump

of the base until he feels it is going to burst. He goes to the bathroom. The light clicks on, searing, painfully bright. The tap is sweating. The coolness of the metal feels good. He cups water and presses it to his face. His breath is calm and when he looks back into the mirror, he is not himself and not in his apartment but surrounded by armed figures.

 

We find Harry surrounded by twice as many figures-- surrounding him every possible angle and aiming the their wands at him.

 

HARRY

_Woah, easy fellas_

 

A figure steps forward

 

MR HANDS

_Wrong place wrong time Mr Potter, you can't run from us forever._

 

Harry steps back and feels his senses double even triple. A man tall and serious, cautiously looks out of place standing behind the men, straight into his eyes...WILL his mind thought. Harry then finds himself looking into a mirror as this Will. A cold sensation rushes over him-- Harry stands next to him in the bathroom.. _who are you._

 

Harry finds himself jolted back into reality when a spell hits his torso, his reflexes jump into action and he dodge the second spell meant for his legs. A migraine worse than one of Voldemort's thoughts inserts itself. He falls to his knees and men around him laugh.

 

MR HANDS

_Now hand it over_

 

He holds his magic baton over Harry's head and lowers down to him _you were so close weren’t you, i can see it in your eyes, the desperation is evident. Don't fight me, you cannot win this war._ MR HANDS stands up and nods to the men--they grab each arm and yank his wand out of his hand.

 

A dark silhouette appears behind MR HANDS and looks at Harry... _you must run_ ….

 

Will staggers back from his reflection and gasps for breath.. _what was that. What is going on._ He leaves the bathroom and grabs his wallet to head to convenience store in search for sleeping pills. The door closes behind Will as we see its still dark outside. Will feels sweet run down his cheeks and he rubs his eyes. Will feels his senses change and is suddenly watching a man being dragged down a hallway. The man he thought about named himself Harry and looked up at Will. _help me..._ he felt himself shift into Harry being dragged, all the pain he was feeling was unbearable at first then violently shaken out of him. No.. Harry he gasped back to his reality and walked along the pavement leading up to his car.

 

WILL

What is going on

 

Will enters the convenience store and is greeted by the store clerk.

 

Hey, excuse me? I'm just having some trouble sleeping. What kind of sleeping pills you guys sell? Somulex.

 

STORE CLERK  
That's my drug, bro. With a shot of bourbon, totally knocks me out. Bam! But don't tell anyone I told you that, 'cause like, you're not supposed to take liquor with it. But I totally dig the buzz.  
And it gives me major fucked up dreams.

 

WILL

Fucked up dreams I got plenty of. Sure. We used to do these training courses, and they taught us that drugs are like shoes. Everyone needs them, but they don't always fit.

 

STORE CLERK

\- Hm. - Second aisle to the left.

  
Hello. My name is Jonas.

  
WILL

_I know who you are._

  
JONAS

_You know what they told you, and you know what your senses are telling you. The question is, Will, which of the two are you going to trust?_

 

WILL

_How do you know my name?_

 

JONAS

She told me.

  
WILL

\- Who?

 

JONAS

_Angelica, the woman that gave birth to you, just before she took her life. She shot herself. We all experience many births and deaths during a life but few know what it means to be reborn a sensate._

  
WILL

_\- A what? -_

 

JONAS

 _You have a migraine. You've had it since you saw her. It will last for several more days._ _  
_ _When mine finally ended, I cried like a baby, but that's just the beginning. You will start to feel strange things. You will feel snow in the middle of the summer, rain when there isn't a cloud in the sky. You'll feel anger and joy and pain. Pleasure without any reason._

  
WILL

_Excuse me._

  
WILL

_Excuse me. Do you see this guy?_

 

JONAS

I don't have much time, Will. There's a plane leaving in an hour and I have to be on it.

  
WILL

No, you're not going anywhere.

  
JONAS

_There is a girl in San Francisco, Nomi Marks. And boy in London, Harry Potter. They need your help, just like Sara Patrell needed your help._

  
WILL

_I'm still a cop.I can't let you go._

  
JONAS

_I'm not the enemy, Will._

  
WILL

_Quite a few governments including this one says you are._

  
JONAS

_You're about to go for the gun strapped to your ankle, but by the time you do, the fight will be over._

 

Will reaches for his gun and Jonas stops and disarms him. Leaving the store.

  
WILL

_Not cool, man._

  
STORE CLERK

_Should I call the cops?_

 

WILL

_I am a cop._

 

Wills enters his car.

  
JONAS

_Don't do this, Will._

 

WILL  
_What the fuck?!_

 

You've spent your life trying to understand what happened to you. If you don't let me go, you might never find out.

  
WILL

_Oh, my God, I'm losing my mind._

 

JONAS  
_No, it's just expanding._

  
Will and Jonas appear behind a desk watching the scene with Harry. Then are transported to hospital room where they are preparing a girl.

 

JONAS

_Well done. Yes, the connection flows both ways, which raises the question: If you're here, who's driving back there?_

 

Will lets go and Jonas disappears from his view and he suddenly stops the car. _Damn it, i can’t do this._ Will then starts his car and drives back to home.

 

We find Harry being strapped into a chair, with armed personal behind him and MR HANDS pacing up and down the room.

 

MR HANDS

_I should feel accomplished capturing you like this, with all the stories i've heard about you._

 

Harry eyes him with a frown of anger and he laughs at him, Harry struggles against his bindings and feels himself somewhere else. Harry watches a women setting at a desk fiddling around with business papers, she stops and looks up at Harry with confusion. _Who are you?_ She asked him in a foreign language, but somehow he understood it all. Harry is snapped out of it when one of the guard sends another jinx into his torso.

 

MR HANDS

 _Yes mister Potter, your still with us. My men are good are they not?_ He smiles and lowers down to meet Harry's eyes.

 

MR HANDS

_There is no more use fighting me, men like me would always find a way to harness your magic and my division is every bit ruthless when we find a magical like yourself to harness._

 

HARRY

_You won’t win, i have beaten you before._

 

MR HANDS

 _Oh Mr Potter, there is that fighting spirit i've been waiting for. Now if you don't mind me i need to make a call. You know what to do while i'm away._ he told the main guard and left the room.

 

Harry looks at the guard and struggles against the restraints, he could feel one of them loosen before the guard smacks him with his fist. _Ah now that feels good, ive been using your magic and getting lazy, my fist haven't seen much action_ . Another fist hits Harry's jaw and he starts bleeding. _I need to get out of here and fast._ Harry looks up and counts all the exits in his head.

 

A young handsome looking man with blonde hair and dressed in all black appears at the last exit and looks out the window then back at Harry. _It's so easy don't you see_ he then appears right next to Harry and looks down at him. _buddy, look at you_ . _You look like shit...come on sing with me.. I said hey.._

 

Harry rolls his eyes, _give me a break Wolfman, im working this out._ Smack, the guards fist hits him again. _shut up, you think you will get out of this--haha your pathetic just like the rest of your kind._

 

The three strangers look down at him with anger in their eyes the same reflected back in Harrys. A woman appeared when the guard moved to the side, she was wearing a hospital gown and barley conscious. _Help me..._ Will looked at the group then her with determination, disappearing wearing cuffs of his own. The guard goes to hit Harry again he feel his senses growing. When he catches his arm, suddenly leaning forward and opening up his loosen arm. The guard struggles and Harry slams his head into his face, knocking him out cold.

 

Harry opens the palm of his hand and summons the guards magic baton and unlocking his cuffs with a alohomora before it disintegrate away in hand. Harry feels himself being taken over when the guard charges him, his power feels increased when he takes a punch to the face and shrugs it off with a new sense of technique. Harry's arms move in all different directions, combating the guard with every strike before taking him down for good.

 

The women from the office-- Sun, holds out her hand and Harry finally smiles for once and takes it. _Thanks…_ Harry stumbles forward towards the window and Wolfgang is standing there with a smirk on his face.. _Oh... what's going on. I said hey ..hey.._ Harry summons his wand from the desk taking the smirk away _what..how did you do that?_ Harry grins at Sun who also in shock.. _watch and learn._

 

MR HANDS

_Get him_

 

He shouted from the doorway, he lets in three guards in before Harry uses his wand to destroy the window frame, Harry jumps, so do Sun and Wolfgang behind him. Harry turns in mid air as he is falling to see Wolfgang and Sun with terrified looks on their faces. Harry makes a sharp whistle with his fingers, and a loud whooshing noise flutters in the distance. Spells fly past all three of them and Harry looks off to the side and sees his best friend buck beck flying straight for him, he turns back around facing the incoming concrete. The screech from buck was enough to put a smile on Harry's face before his friend caught him and flew off into the night sky.

 

Harry positioned himself on Buck and told him how much he was a good boy before he felt two pairs of arms go around his body... _woooo….this...is amazing.. I And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah I said hey, what's going on?_ Sun yelled and Wolfgang was holding onto Harry tighter..Oh, oh oh Oh, oh oh Harry felt a string of emotion he had hope to bury for a long time, but these people helped him--even though they were complete strangers he feels everything about them and starts singing along with Wolfman... _And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah_

_I said hey, what's going on._

 

They all laugh together, wrapped in each others joy, gazing at each others smiles, still holding on to him, enjoying the ride back to his home. Harry feels an unfavorable feeling run over himself looking back that he is now alone he sighs and waits for Buck to land at 3 grimmauld place. Harry closes his eyes for split second and opens them to a hospital reception...Nomi he thought looking at the women who had came for help, Will must of help her out which made Harry laugh at how crazy he was. The receptionist started berating her and Harry almost went to help her when a exotic looking women with dreadlocks pulled a wheelchair behind her and said she was her patient. Harry sighed in relief and stood next to the door as she past him and smiled.

 

Harry turned to fast and was back in his own reality. _I'm definitely losing my mind, i wonder if                                                            Hermione will know what's going on...hmmm she has enough to deal with...maybe Draco._ Harry silently pulled out the deluminator and stared at it for a moment, it took all his heart to get this tonight and every moment he spent trying to get it back off those murderers it tore his soul apart.

 

Harry felt a strong pair of arms around his torso and he looked back to Will “is Nomi safe” Harry asked and he nodded..Harry felt a huge relief lift of his shoulders unexpectedly “Deja vu” Harry shivered “you and me both” Will shivered back.

 

“What is that” Will gripped his arm and held the deluminator up to eyes “is that why your running” Will asked and let go of his arm. Harry felt strangely affected by not being touch anymore, it hurt for a fraction until Harry focused “they wanted his magic, they took nine lives away from me”

 

It was well past midnight before Harry collapsed on the couch, his body ached like he had been ten rounds with a dementor. “Oww, hmmmm” Harry grimaced pulling up his sweatshirt, the shirt had been burned into his skin from the jinx he received from those magical batons. “Vulnera Sanentur” the pain he felt when the spell ripped out the burnt skin was almost to much, he couldn't hold it much longer as the new skin appeared.

 

“My gosh, are you alright” a woman's voice half scared him to death, reaggravating the wound as he pointed his wand at her.

 

“Who are you” Harry stood up holding his torso with his other hand “how did you get in here?” he said, finally getting a better look at her. The indian women was beautiful and way out of place to be wearing a white coat in London, she had a confused look on her face then went to a full on frown he had seen many times.

 

“I..i don't know, one minute i was working and then i felt...this pain and then i blink and i'm suddenly in hell” she told him, pacing up and down trying to explain her confusion. Harry almost wanted to laugh, the place wasn't to bad..he had let it go after what happened to Ginny... Painful memories resurfaced at the mere thought of her name, Harry collapsed back down onto the couch and wanted to cry.

 

“Hey...hey, its okay” the women said softly, she was suddenly sitting next to Harry on the couch “ i didn't mean it like that, im sorry Harry” they shared a look together and something clicked…. Kala the name he thought of, it felt like he had known her forever. “Am i dreaming” Harry said softly, staring into her eyes.

 

Harry moved his hand towards hers, the moment he touch her fingers and held it in his own he was transported to a vibrant ray of sunshine that overlooked a vast city “where are we?’ he asked shocked, still holding onto her hand. “India” she said smiling at him.

 

“Where are you from” Kala asked as they reappeared in Harry's living room.

 

“Oh..London” he said grimacing again, his torso had started to hurt really bad. Kala moved forward and layed Harry down on the couch and lifted up his shirt “ “is he okay” Wolfgang asked now scaring Kala out of her seat “You..” she pointed her finger at Wolfgang “ oh no you don't demon…”

 

“Hey..its okay Kala, he helped me escape bad men” Harry said trying to sit up but failing, Wolfgang and Kala looked at each other then ran over to him. Both of them helped him to get comfortable and Kala resumed looking at his torso. “Whatever you did to fix that burn mark i want to know now” Kala said looking astonished “ you've only just torn the wound from healing, we just need some bandages” she stood up and put her hands on her hips waiting on Harry.

 

“Wolfgang pass me my wand on the ground there”

 

“You mean this” Wolfgang picked it up and something happened, like a another connection had formed, Wolfgangs hair ruffled as some invisible force surrounded him.

 

“Woah” he breathed “what just happened” he waved the wand around but nothing happened. “guess it doesn't work” he said passing it over to Harry. “You have to say something, like this ‘Tergo’” Harry said pointing his wand at the wound, the blood crept back in and wound stitching itself up with a scab.

 

“Omg, how did you do that” Kala screeched, clearly afraid of what she witnessed “that's impossible” she said pacing again.

 

“Magic” Wolfgang said sternly “i've only heard rumours in germany “

 

“Did someone say magic” Sun said appearing in the room, looking down at Harry.

 

“No way, Harry can do magic” Will said appearing next to Sun.

 

“I don't believe it, but i just witness it” Kala said next to them.

 

“Woah woah guys, owww” Harry said trying to stand but each of them halted him.

 

“Harry you shouldn't be moving, is there anyone here for you…” Kala asked, blushing at the last part.

 

Harry closed his eyes and tried not to think about Ginny “ Im sorry” Kala said reaching for his hand with tears in her eyes “ Wait, you know what happened?” Harry said trying not raise his voice..”well...we can feel everything you feel...don't you feel us?” Will told Harry, he could feel Will’s past in his memories if he focus enough on them, Harry found himself in a house that wasn’t his, he could feel Will opposite him but he was only a child.

 

“So Will, you can see our daughter?” the older woman asked Will, he nodded and Harry watched a girl appear next the woman, holding her hand. “Sarah is sitting next to you, she is holding your hand” Younger Will said and woman started to cry and thank Will.

 

“What happened” Harry asked Will when he opened his eye back into his own reality “She went missing, for whatever reason i could felt a part of her memory living on...i feel it has to do with what's happening to us” Will said, sitting next to Harry “you don't have to be afraid Harry, we wouldn't tell anyone what you are...we will get through this together “ Will grabbed Harry's hand and reassured him.

 

“Will”

 

Will gets to his feet and speaking to someone who isnt in the room  “Jonas...You're here.” they watched him look over to an empty space ”- What are you.”

 

“We are senates Will”

 

“Senates”

 

“Who there” everyone else asked in confusion.

 

Will looked back at each one of them “ another sensate”

 

“A what”

  
“is that your cluster Will“

 

“Yes i think so, there are only four us here”

  
“Harry needs to find the rest of yous, he is the key that will end this for all our kind” Jonas said putting his hand on Will’s shoulder.

 

“I can feel you”

 

“Yes, you can.”

  
“But you're not really here, are you?”

 

“No.I'm in solitary confinement.”

 

“Angel called it "visiting." Members of a cluster do it instinctively and others, like us, outside the cluster, can visit if they've made visual contact, eye-to-eye.”

  
“This is cold. How can I feel this unless I'm here? Because I feel it. No, this doesn't make sense.”

  
“You just spoke Korean, Will.”

  
“ I can't speak Korean.”

  
“Yes, you can, and when you get it, you will.”

  
“Get what?”

 

“You are no longer just you.”

 

Harry sat on the couch, watching Will talk with Jonas. It was strange having people to talk to, he always preferred his solidarity after Ginny. His mind flattered as he leaned back on the sofa. Harry closed his eyes feeling a wave of tiredness fall over him, he felt the others presence over him and the next thing he was looking down a very familiar looking tunnel.

 

“Where are we “ Harry quickly looked to Kala and Will to his left, utterly horrified at their new surroundings. Harry looked down and he was wearing his Hogwarts uniform, this must of been the time he saved Ginny in the chamber of secrets.

 

“What happened down here” Wolfgang and new person Harry hadn’t seen before were on his right..”you were about to lie, i wanted to save you the embarrassment brother...we feel what you feel” his accent did something to Harry's stomach as he knelt down to Harry's eye level “all i can feel is that your heart is strong and whatever we face down here we face it together” the exotic man's emotions transferred into Harry and he could feel that Lito meant everything.

 

“You don't want to know what happens down here, it hurts too much... “ Harry turned away and the woman from the hospital faced him, taking his hand in hers ” it's okay Harry, sometimes it's better to get this off your chest..” Nomi Harry found himself thinking “ We should not go down there, you wouldnt understand” Harry tried not to cry as his emotions almost erupted “ We have you” Sun said holding onto his shoulder..Harry found himself with everybody holding onto him.

 

Footsteps broke everyone from the hug, they watch memory Harry come from behind them and walk right past the lot, heading down the tunnel with no fear.. “ i wish i had that courge” a young black man said to the lot of them..Caiphus the group corsused and he beamed with joy putting a smile on everyone's faces.

 

“This way” Harry said to the group, he felt content and that void had now been lifted when he was with these people, though he felt still a whole in his heart was missing. “What kind of school has dungeons” Nomi asked as they followed the memory of Harry.

 

“It was terrible, i remember thinking i wouldn't make it out but the thought of Ginny being trapped down here and her terrible scream still send shivers down my spine” Harry stopped at the light ahead, the long winding entrance had Harry feeling scared as his memory ran forward to Ginny's lifeless body up ahead.

 

“We have you now, don't forget that” Will stood next to him with his hand around his shoulder.

 

“Nothing will change what we think of you“ Wolfgang reassured him with his hand around his other shoulder.

 

“You think that anything will scare us...no Harry, i have seen so much death in my home country i feel i can help you burden the cost” Caiphus said then squeezing behind Wolfgang and Harry clapping them both the shoulder.

 

Nomi came up behind Will and place her head on his shoulder and brushed Harry's fringe away, the scar still faintly there. Nomi gently ran her finger across it, the touch was hundred times more sensual then he had ever felt, every person here, touched him through her gesture.

 

Sun felt anger for Harry and continued down to Ginny's lifeless body where memory Harry had gone to check her.

 

“You were so young and scared, i was fearless fighting for my life growing in a country where women not being able to do what men did, yet here you are even fearless in death” Sun said next to his memory of Ginny.

 

Harry never saw how the memory of Voldemort appeared, he always had eyes for Ginny so when the wisp of smoke materialized his younger self Harry clenched his fist in anger.. “Voldemort” Harry said grinding his teeth together.

 

“He is evil” A young beautiful blonde woman appeared behind them, Will smiled at the women that he clearly knew her ”Riley” he said softly leaving the group and approaching her “you know that name” he asked pulling her into the group.

 

“I...i..knew someone like Harry” Riley told the group who all took turns hugging her.

 

“But you're a muggle” Harry question her “aren’t all of you?” he asked the group.

 

“What's a muggle“ Kala asked “are we bad people to you?” she asked her head dipping down, clearly ashamed.

 

“No...no...of course not” Harry quickly said raising her chin up and giving her a smile “its a term used for people who cant do magic” Riley said taking Kalas hand…”but we are sensates now, how does Harry's magic work when we are all connected to each other” Will pondered and Harry was more interested in Riley's magical friend.

 

“She won’t wake,” said a soft voice distracting everyone.

 

“Tom — Tom Riddle?” Memory Harry asked

 

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry’s face.

 

“What d’you mean, she won’t wake?” Memory Harry said desperately. “She’s not — she’s not —?”

“She’s still alive,” said Riddle. “But only just.”

 

“Are you a ghost?” Memory Harry said uncertainty.

 

“A memory,” said Riddle quietly. “Preserved in a diary for fifty years.” He pointed toward the floor near the statue’s giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Memory Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

 

“You’ve got to help me, Tom,” Memory Harry said, raising Ginny’s head again. “We’ve got to get her out of here. There’s a basilisk…I don’t know where it is, but it could be along any moment…Please, help me.” Riddle didn’t move.

 

“What the hell is a basilisk” Wolfgang walked forward “you were so calm, you remind me of me when i was young you know” the rest of the group watched him as he picked up the black diary “he was trapped here for fifty years, how?” he handed it to each one of the group who all felt Harry's extreme disgust for it.

 

“Its okay Harry, we have you remember, this is a dream and nothing can hurt us” Riley told Harry and Nomi grabbed his hand in hers “ i feel like i've been through some extremes in my life but this blows all mine out of the water” she kissed his cheek.

 

Sun looked around cautiously “something is coming”

 

“Whats coming” Lito grabbed a hold of Sun “oh...something is coming, what should we do?” he asked the group, who all looked at Harry.

 

Harry felt himself stare out numbly at Riddle while holding Ginny in his arms….it felt so real and he wanted to stay like this forever, a orphaned boy who had grown up to murder Harry’s own parents, and so many others...Harry heard the gasps behind him and many angry feelings flowing through him…Harry looked back at his cluster and felt the many eyes upon him that spoke more than any emotion and at last he forced himself to speak with there will behind his.

 

“You’re not,” he said, his quiet voice full of hatred.

 

“Not what?” snapped Riddle.

 

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry’s scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. _I feel everything...why do i feel this, it shouldn't be possible._ Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

 

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock’s and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

 

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.

 

The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry’s cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

 

“That’s a phoenix.” said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

 

“Fawkes?” Harry and memory Harry breathed together, and he felt the bird’s golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently.

 

“Fawkes? You can feel me” the birds golden claws squeezed his shoulder again

 

“I felt it” Kala said keeling down to him, eyeing the beautiful bird in her soft brown eyes, her fingers reached toward Fawkes and its head turned to face her “i don't believe it” Harry gasped.. one by one Kala’s face changed between each one of them there.

 

Wolfgang..Riley...Nomi...Will...Caiphus...Lito...Sun...Kala and Harry placed their hands upon its soft feathers and a low pitch began to echo through each one of them... It was that eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly feeling he felt before...Harry began to focus, enough that he awoke staring up at his ceiling. Harry suddenly looked down to the pile of ashes sitting on his torso “ Fawkes didn’t make it?” Riley asked sadly, Harry felt her sadness and wanted to scream for joy instead.

 

All of his cluster rushed back into his living room and knelt together while Harry layed on the sofa, he felt Kala holding his left hand and Riley holding his right, Nomi sat behind him with Will hugging Riley and Nomi. Wolfgang and Lito stood together in a embrace holding onto Kala..Caiphus and Sun were at his feet, waiting together... touching each and everyone.

 

“Fawkes” Harry moved some of the ash pile away and waited...they all waited in silence.. then out squawked a tiny little bird..”how is this possible..did we change the past..What did we do Harry?, this is a miracle if ive ever seen one” Will said as Kala pushed away the ash “i don't think so, whatever happened...it felt like Fawkes was waiting for us” Kala looked to Harry and smiled “ but i'm only a muggle..what would i know” she planted a kiss on Harry's cheek.

 

“I still feel the same” Harry touched his body and face “ if it wasn't for Fawkes..i would of died down there” Harry felt his heart clench up and instinctively reached for it. Nomi reached in as did everyone else, Harry felt his being grow and the emotion he felt coming into to him almost made him cry.

 

“We didn't even get to see that Basilisk “ Lito exaggerated with his accent “ it would of given me insight into acting better...don't you guys think so” Harry looked at Lito and told him to come closer.

 

“If you saw the basilisk Lito, you would die” Harry said somberly, he gave Harry and the rest of them a shocked face “ then how are you alive brother” he place both hands on Harry's shoulder “sheer dumb luck i think” Harry said looking to all of them, then one by one they all saw the image Harry thought of. The eyeless Basilisk was looking down at them all.

 

“Holy shit ...Stop it ...please” Kala said and Harry stopped the memory and they return back to his living room  “ Im sorry” Harry layed back down to avoid their questioning eyes but found them all looking down at him.

 

“You weren't scared, i could feel that anger in you” Wolfgang said “but you were a kid fighting a mythical monster..how can we ever help” Wolfgang's his eyes suddenly perked up at something and he turned away and walked out of Harry's senses. Harry closed his eyes, _this was so confusing and they were all muggle…_ Harry figured but then he remembered that they could all feel what he was thinking and feeling. Fawkes sqawked at him and he rubbed the tiny birds head and placed him in his sweatshirt so he would be nice and warm.

 

“You'll get use to it Harry, even if we are muggles... we will still be here for you” Will patted him on his arm “ get some rest or try too” Will said.

 

“What the hell is a muggle” Kala still looked shocked at what she had witnessed. Harry tried not laugh at how innocent she was” its just a term used for people who can’t use magic” Harry said closing his eyes. “ this is big people, why aren’t you all jumping up and down..this could change the world” Kala said.

 

“Kala, you were talking and feeling eight strangers in your head, don't you think that this is more bigger than what Harry can do” Nomi said then she turned to Harry “We will figure this out together…”

 

“Nomi is right, we just have to figure out why Angalica killed herself and i know Jonas is a part of it...though he talks in riddles” Will spoke up and looked to everyone “Now let's give Harry some rest” Will placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and walked out of his senses.

 

Riley leaned down and kissed Harry on the check and brushed his fringe “ be safe Harry, if you need anything let us know” She smiled and Harry wordlessly thanked her.

 

Lito did the same much to Harry's demise.. which raised a slight chuckle out of him and then did the unthinkable and smacked his bottom

 

Sun..Kala and Caiphus all gave him a reassuring hug before leaving him and Nomi together alone.

 

“You don't have to stay “ Harry looked to her as she came and sat down next to him, she ignored him and took his hand, they were transported to her bedroom and Harry had Nomi laying in middle between her girlfriend and himself.

 

“Woah i always have trouble getting use to that” Harry said putting his arm around Nomi as they snuggled all closer together. Harry could feel the warmth and a sensation he longed to feel again.

 

“Yeah tell me about it..” Nomi said yawning and her girlfriend eyes raised up.

 

“Is...that one of them here” She looked to the empty space beside Nomi where Harry layed snuggled into Nomi “Yes Amanita, its Harry the one who gave us the furry coat” she tugged on it and spread it over Harry.

 

“Aww, give him a hug for me, i really do like it on you love” Amanita said as she kissed Nomi “is he alright, i was so caught up with our run in with doctor death” she said shivering at the last part. Nomi hugged her tighter and silently agreed with her.

 

“I know, thanks to Will i manage to escape and without you i would of been trapped there” Nomi said closing her eyes. Harry listened to the pair of them, feeling the tiredness take over. “I Love you, i would do everything in my power to be with you...even setting a hospital on fire” Amanita had said and Harry lost his battle to stay awake.

 

“I love you too and thanks, i can't imagine how this feels for you...being thrust into something without a choice”

 

“Did you have a choice yourself, i can see only see a future with you in front of me Nomi, don't you forget that”

 

“I won’t love, i just hope we figure this out soon”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
